Such a lens hood typically has a flat heating element on a bottom wall of the lens hood, serving mainly to eliminate condensate that could cloud or distort the image. In a lens hood of this type described in DE 10 2014 006 923 A1, the heating element is spaced below the upper surface of the bottom wall of the lens hood. This results in nonuniform heat distribution, and requires a relatively high energy level to prevent fogging or icing.